lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Portal:Transportation
In Lost, many different modes of transportation are depicted, whether on or off the Island. Here is a quick list of those forms of transportation shown and the vehicles used. Modes of transportation in Lost By sea | description=Used by the French science expedition team, but was destroyed in a storm in 1988. }} , , , , , , "Everybody Loves Hugo"| description=A British slaving ship, carrying Richard Alpert, that crashed inland on the Island. Was destroyed by Hurley with dynamite. }} | episodes= , , , "The Last Recruit", "The End"| description=Given to Desmond by Libby for his solo sailing race around the world, in which he crashed it on the Island. Kelvin tried fixing it up, and Desmond tried to escape the Island with it. Captured by the Others. Used by Sawyer and friends to escape the Man in Black. }} , | description=Used by Tom and other Others to kidnap Walt, later used by Benjamin Linus to reach the Pala Ferry docks. After being used by Michael Dawson and Walt Lloyd to leave the island, it was sold to unknown buyers. }} | episodes= , , , , , , | description=Submarine used to transport people to the Island by DHARMA, and later the Others. It was later apparently destroyed with C-4 explosives by John Locke. }} | episodes= , , , , , , | description=Freighter used by Daniel, Charlotte, and Miles, and the mercenaries to travel to 80 nautical miles from the Island, and used to land helicopters on. Was destroyed by Keamy's C-4. }} , , | description=Penny and Desmond, attempting to stay away from Charles Widmore, were sailing around the world on a sailboat. Their son Charlie Hume was born and raised on the sailboat. }} , , , , , , , , , , "What They Died For", "The End"| description=Used by many Oceanic 815 survivors, Ajira 316 survivors, and Others to travel between Hydra island and the main island, or to traverse long distances quickly. }} , , , , | description=Built by Michael Dawson and Jin-Soo Kwon, with supplies from Sawyer. The first raft was set on fire by Walt. The second raft built was later used by Michael, Walt, Jin and Sawyer to leave the Island, but was destroyed by the Others using a molotov cocktail. }} , | description=Boat chartered or owned by Penny Widmore to find Desmond based on his telephone call to her. Picked up Desmond, Frank Lapidus, and the Oceanic Six after the helicopter crashed. }} | description=Used by the Others to get between the main Island and Hydra Island. }} , , "The Candidate" | description=Used by Charles Widmore and his crew to approach the island. Destroyed using C4 by a ploy of the Man in Black's. }} , , , , | description=Originally found on deck of the , the inflatable raft was used to shuttle survivors of Oceanic flight 815 from the island to the ''Kahana. After the destruction of the Kahana, the raft made it back to the island and was lost during the time shifts. }} By air , , , "The End"| description=Flight 316 was a scheduled passenger flight from LAX to Guam. It was chosen by Eloise Hawking as a flight for the Oceanic Six to use to return to the Island. The plane crash-landed on the Hydra Island after traveling through time after the Oceanic Six were teleported onto the Island. Most of the passengers survived the crash, with minor and severe injuries. }} | description=The balloon, piloted by Henry Gale. Crash landed on the Island with only Henry aboard. }} | description=The plane, piloted by a Coast Guard pilot and his superstitious co-pilot carried the Oceanic Six and Karen Decker from to Kalaeloa Airport in . }} , , , , , , , , | description=The drug smugglers' plane, a Beechcraft 18 that crashed on the Island with Yemi, Goldie, and a cargo of Virgin Mary statues filled with heroin aboard. Found by Boone and Locke. The plane toppled out of the treetops with Boone inside, critically injuring him. Later visited by Yemi's brother Eko, where he made the plane into a funeral pyre. }} | description=The helicopter that crash landed in the ocean, in which Naomi was traveling to the Island. }} , , , , , , | description=Piloted by Frank Lapidus, used to bring Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume, and Charlotte Lewis and later the mercenaries to the Island from the freighter. It was later used to rescue the Oceanic Six from the island, but crashed in the middle of the ocean. }} , , , , , , , "LA X, Parts 1 & 2"| description=Oceanic Flight 815 broke apart over the Island and crashed. The tail section landed on one side of the Island, while the middle section, cockpit, galley, seating and cargo compartment crashed on the other side. The wreckage from the plane is now either used as shelter, sitting in the jungle, or in the open ocean. In an another timeline caused by the detonation of Jughead, 815 lands safely at LAX. }} By land , , , | description=Driven by James LaFleur to meet Jin who had found Jack, Hurley and Kate back in 1977. Also used by Roger Linus and Kate to retrieve the bus that had crashed into a house at the Barracks. }} | description=Used in the Swan construction site. }} , , , , , , , , "LA X, Parts 1 & 2", | description=Driven by Roger and found by Vincent and Hurley. Other DHARMA members have driven or ridden in the van, including Pierre Chang. One van was lit on fire and crashed into a house at the Barracks as a diversion. Flight 815 survivors escaped the Barracks in a van and used it in their quest to detonate Jughead. Hurley and Ben reunites with Walt in a DHARMA van. }} , , , , , | description=Ridden by various people to cross long distances. Kate saw a horse that she encountered earlier in her life on the island. }} , , , , , , , , , , "Everybody Loves Hugo", "The Candidate", "What They Died For", "The End" || description=Prior to arriving on the Island, Locke spent three years in a wheelchair after an horrific fall from eight stories up. In the flash-sideways timeline, Locke was in a wheelchair as a result of crashing a private plane. }} By teleportation , | description=Located in an underground chamber at one of the Island's electromagnetic pockets, Ben and Locke turned the wheel and teleported to a site in Tunisia. }} ru:Portal:Транспорт * Category:Lists